


Maelstrom

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: The ocean was a dangerous unpredictable place, wasn't it?





	Maelstrom

_Where the hell am I?_

Eyes blinking owlishly at wooden ceiling she struggled to make sense of what was going on. The last thing she remembered was pain. Dozens of cuts scratched into her skin. The coppery scent of her own blood. The sting of salt water. Breathe escaping through chapped lips blue, a deep sea hue, eyes flickered shut as she considered this odd turn of events. She was alive then.

Blue eyes flickered open again. Wherever she was, they were moving.

That much she could figure out from the gentle rocking sway of the bed underneath her. She could just catch the gentle lap of water against the side of what she could only assume was some sort of a boat. Not hers. She knew that ship like she knew the back of her hand. Not a Marines ship either. The single window, however small it was, would have been barred if she was on a Marines ship.

Shifting her weight slightly, however, caused such a lancing pain to burn through her that her vision blurred, tiny black spots dancing before her eyes. Saliva filled her mouth and she swallowed heavily struggling against the urge to vomit. Not that there'd be much to throw up. She wasn't entirely sure when she had eaten last but she doubted it was within the last day or two. More like three.

Okay. So getting out of bed was right now out of the question.

Sagging back against the pillows she considered the room. It was small. Wood paneled and the floor planks were covered in a beige floor-rug. It was almost cozy. Clothing was draped over the desk and the chair behind it. She could just make out what seemed to be a map. If she didn't know any better it seemed that she had taken over someone else's room and that the original occupant hadn't quite left.

And yet, despite this, it seemed whoever had found her had taken care of her. Curious fingers crept along her right side where the skin was stretched taunt. There. Stitches. She could just feel the rough string beneath her fingertips and beyond that came the softer material of fabric. Bandages. The white cloth wrapped around her ribs and over her breasts. Smaller ones marked were cuts had sliced into her forearm.

"You're awake I see." The voice, a sudden intrusion, caused her to jump.

Azure eyes flashed to the doorway catching the brown tinted gaze of the younger orange-haired woman standing in the doorway. "Who are you?"


End file.
